


Sweet Temptation

by ZairaFlores300



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabrinette - Freeform, MLB, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaFlores300/pseuds/ZairaFlores300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette se rinde después de que su "Único Amor" la rechaza por millonésima vez, está en un descuido comienza a sentir cosas por su jefe y maestro de diseño "Gabriel Agreste"</p><p>  Gabriel Agreste, el misterioso y famoso padre de Adrien, observa como este rechazo a Marinette, este siente deseos inmensos por poseerla. </p><p>  ¿Podría Gabriel enamorarla a pesar de las dificultades?</p><p>  **********************************<br/>Historia originalmente creada por: ZairaFlores300 </p><p>Personajes originalmente creados por: Thomas Astruc</p><p>(AU de Miraculous Ladybug)</p><p>No se igual que en la serie y todas las actitudes y personalidades se cambian radicalmente</p><p>Todos los derechos del dibujo original a su autor que no he podido encontrar :c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!! Esta es mi primera vez subiendo un fic en AO3 
> 
> Ojala les guste <3 
> 
> Y si no toleras el ship, te recomiendo que te ahorres tus comentarios ofensivos :3

Marinette tiro sus cosas al suelo, estaba harta de ser rechazada múltiples veces por su compañero de universidad. Arranco las fotos de revistas que tenía sobre el modelo reconocido "Adrien Agreste".

 

No entendía el hecho de porque la ignoraba y rechazaba cada vez que intentaba un movimiento sobre este, ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente hermosa? Cayó al suelo, se culpó por un momento, era muy estúpida en fijarse en una persona tan obstinada como el rubio. Tiro todas sus cosas relacionadas sobre el rubio, hasta la prenda que estaba realizando para regalársela en San Valentín como cada año. Pero esta vez no lo haría más.

 

Marinette trabajaba como la ayudante en diseño de su modelo a seguir "Gabriel Agreste" se maldijo un momento, después se tranquilizó. El señor agreste era bastante distinto a como era su hijo.

**_***********************************************************_ **

 

La azabache tomo sus cosas de diseño y se dirigió con desgano a la mansión de los Agrestes. Toco el timbre como de costumbre, se asustó con la cámara que salía de la pared y después la puerta se abría, ya tenía bien en claro las costumbres de falta de ética de la asistente de la mansión.

 

Natalie sonrió falsamente y acompañó a Marinette hasta la sala de diseño de Gabriel, este se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación con un boceto sin terminar en la mano mientras mordía un lápiz, parecía un niño pequeño.

 

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Agreste– Exclamó Marinette mientras entraba a la habitación y se acomodaba en su escritorio

 

\- Llegas unos minutos tardes, Señorita Dupain... - Contestó Gabriel mirando a la azabache

 

\- Tuve algunos inconvenientes, mis disculpas... no volverá a pasar – Respondió sonriendo con dificultad

 

\- Mi hijo volvió a hacer lo mismo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el rubio sin despegar la mirada a su diseño sin terminar

 

\- Me rindo... su hijo es imposible a mis encantos – Bromeo Marinette con un tono sarcástico 

 

\- Sus encantos señorita Dupain, son difíciles de evitar – Contestó Gabriel mirando a la azabache

 

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Pregunto confundida

 

\- Mírate al espejo, Marinette... Eres totalmente hermosa – Respondió Gabriel tomando los hombros de la azabache para colocarla frente al espejo

 

\- Su hijo no es para mí – Contestó Marinette suspirando

 

\- Solo tienes que esperar a la persona correcta – Respondió Gabriel sonriendo

 

Ese último comentario hizo que la azabache se sonrojara por completo pero ¿porque? Si no sentía nada por él.

 

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar el color rojo de su rostro y procedió a continuar con el vestido que tenían que terminar para la pasarela en 2 semanas.

 

\- Marinette, Natalie te comento que ¿tú serás la modelo del vestido? – Exclamó el rubio mordiendo el lápiz que tenía en la mano

 

\- ¿Qué sucedió con la modelo que estaba predestinada? – Contestó alarmada

 

\- No me pareció lo suficientemente atractiva para ese vestido, así que quiero que tú uses el diseño, ¿te parece? – Respondió Gabriel mirando a la azabache

 

\- Será un honor, Señor Agreste – Contestó sonriendo

 

\- Basta de formalidades Marinette, puedes llamarme Gabriel... no me molesta – Respondió sonriendo – Ahora ve y pruébate el vestido, tenemos que ver si no necesita ajustes

 

\- Claro... Gabriel – Respondió la azabache

 

Minutos después Marinette salió con las primeras bases del vestido, este le quedaba justamente a su figura resaltando todos sus atributos físicos, cosa que le pareció excitante a Gabriel.

 

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Exclamó Marinette dando una pequeña vuelta

 

\- Te queda perfecto, solo espero terminarlo pronto – Contestó Gabriel

 

\- Siento que no me favorece de la cintura y cadera, ¿Tú qué piensas? – Pregunto la azabache

 

\- No, te queda sumamente perfecto – Contestó Gabriel acariciando la cintura de la azabache – Este vestido está diseñado a tu figura – Susurro el rubio cerca del oído de la chica

 

\- Gabriel... - Contestó Marinette algo asustada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo

 

\- Perdona, es que yo no puedo resistirme a tus encantos... Me alegra que te rindieras con lo de mi hijo – Respondió girando el cuerpo de la azabache para besarla.

 

Por un momento la azabache se intentó quitar, después simplemente se dejó llevar por los deseos tentadores del rubio. Gabriel no dejó que la chica de cabello azabache se alejara de él.

****

**_Comenzaba a tener deseos sexuales y amorosos sobre ella._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¿LES GUSTO? ¿QUIEREN MÁS? <3


End file.
